<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by ineedmysickfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075240">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfics/pseuds/ineedmysickfics'>ineedmysickfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender Neutral Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey takes care of his spouse asmr, Other, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns for Farmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfics/pseuds/ineedmysickfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter sucks. Cold weather, no farming, having to trudge through the snow to get anywhere, and getting sick.<br/>But luckily the farmer is married to the valley's best (and only) Doctor Harvey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Harvey with all my heart and anyone who disagrees is wrong <strike>i'm kidding lol i just love him so much aaaaa</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter Year 6</p><p>It was winter in the valley which meant having to bundle up in extra layers, sitting by a blazing fire with a hot drink in hand, and snuggling up next to your spouse under warm covers at night. But it also meant endless piles of snow, frozen dirt which meant not being able to plant any crops, having to trek through the harsh weather to tend to the livestock, and the ever present fear of illness looming over everyone.</p><p>The farmer sighed and rolled over in bed, arm reaching out to turn off their bedside alarm clock. Since it was winter, that made getting up with the sun more difficult and every year they had to reluctantly bring out the stupid ancient clock. With the insistent ringing off, the house was silent apart from the bitter cold wind whipping around outside and Harvey softly snoring next to them in bed. He wasn’t scheduled to go into the clinic that day and the cold always made him more drowsy than normal so he tended to sleep in.</p><p>Pushing back the blankets, the farmer reluctantly got ready to brave the weather outside. Someone had to look after the animals and last time they’d asked Harvey to help, he ended up trying to milk one of the pigs. The farmer chuckled at the memory but suddenly found themself having to hold back a rough cough. They quietly cleared their throat as they threw on a new shirt, sweater, jacket and snow pants then made their way out of the room and into the kitchen, finding it difficult in their bulky layers. The cold weather must’ve been starting to get to them. They felt way more tired than usual, their throat was starting to hurt, they didn’t eat much dinner the night before not to mention the fact that they went to bed way earlier than they normally. Oh well, nothing a cup of coffee won’t fix.</p><p>After quickly downing a triple shot espresso and making sure there was some regular coffee for Harvey, they wrapped a scarf around their neck and opened the front door. Almost immediately the wind rushed past them into the house and they hesitated for a moment. Maybe they could wait, just a few minutes until the wind died down a bit more. But the thought of their poor animals cooped up in the barn found them bracing themself and stepping outside against the harsh cold.</p><hr/><p>The farmer practically busted down the door, their shaking arms piled high with fresh milk from the goats and cows and eggs from the chickens. The animals weren’t happy being stuck inside all season but they didn’t mind too much as long as they had food. The farmer counted their blessings that they were still able to make money somehow this month, but they’ll probably have to check the bulletin board for some odd jobs at some point. They toed the heavy front door close and practically dragged themself to the kitchen counter, almost dropping their bounty on the floor when they stumbled on their feet. Once the produce was safely inside the fridge, making a mental note to sort it out and put them in the shipping bin later, they quickly started a fire in the fireplace and flopped down on the couch still in their winter clothes. </p><p>They glanced at the clock on the mantel and sighed. It was only 7:30, they finished up with the animals later than normal but it was still going to be a while until Harvey would be getting up. Maybe they could just rest for a moment, it seemed impossible to keep their eyes open right now. With the sounds of the gentle snowfall outside coupled with the soft crackling of the fire, the farmer shivered slightly and closed their eyes. <i>Just for a minute,</i> they thought, <i>Then maybe I can start on breakfast…</i></p><hr/><p>“Honey?” There was a hand on their shoulder gently shaking it but they really didn’t want to get up. Couldn’t Harvey just leave them alone for a bit? “Sweetheart, can you wake up for me?” A cold hand pressed itself firmly against their forehead and they struggled to pull away, “Yoba, you’re burning up. Come on, open your eyes for me, please.”</p><p>Harvey’s insistent shaking and his worried tone eventually roused the farmer who struggled to open their iron ladened eyelids. But the second they got them open, they snapped them shut again. The sun was high in the sky and bounced off the fresh snow, brightening up the whole house but absolutely amplifying the headache that the farmer was now hyper aware of. “Ugh, wha-?” The farmer’s words caught in their throat and they coughed harshly, further curling in on themself.</p><p>“Easy there,” Harvey’s hands helped maneuver his spouse so that they were sitting up and he rubbed their back as the strings of coughs flowed out of them, “I <i>knew</i> you weren’t feeling well last night. Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“I didn't-” the farmer wheezed as they tried to calm their breathing, “...didn’t feel this bad before. My throat was sore and I was tired when I got up but I thought it was nothing. I’m sorry.” They stared at their hands as they leaned against Harvey, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face over their lack of self care.</p><p>Harvey sighed and brought an arm over their shoulder, pulling them into a warm hug, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, love. I’m not angry or upset or anything. I just wish you’d let me know sooner so it didn’t get this bad. You gotta tell me when something’s wrong even if it’s something small.”</p><p>Tears pricked in the corners of the farmer’s eyes. Damn, fevers always made them so emotional and today was no exception. “How did I get to marry such a considerate sweetheart?” The farmer laughed as they wiped away tears.</p><p>“I could ask the same thing,” Harvey smiled as he stood up, hands on his hips as he looked down at his spouse as if assessing the situation.</p><p>The farmer was about to ask Harvey what he was doing but suddenly found themself lifted off the couch and cuddled up against Harvey’s chest on their way back to the bedroom. They would’ve found the gesture romantic or even hot if they were in the mood, but right now it only made their headache worse and brought on an unexpected bout of nausea. “H-Harvey,” they mumbled against his neck, “This is very sweet and I appreciate you dearly but <i>please</i> warn me next time. I-I don’t feel good.”</p><p>“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.” Harvey gently placed them on the unmade bed and helped them out of their excessive layers. Soon, they were tucked into bed under a ludicrous number of blankets. “Here, as a way to make up for that, I will be your personal servant and wait on you hand and foot. Anything you want, I will supply,” he said as crouched next to the bed and placed a gentle hand on their cheek.</p><p>“Heh, anything you say?” The farmer giggled, “<i>Well</i>, I have a few things in mind.”</p><p>“Oh?” Harvey raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I did indeed say anything but as your doctor I’d advise against anything too...strenuous.”</p><p>The farmer barked out a laugh before smothering a string of coughs into their elbow, “Ughh, fine! But I do actually have something in mind that you could do for me.” They weakly wrestled against the blankets to free their arms and reached for Harvey. “Cuddles, please?”</p><p>It was Harvey’s turn to laugh as he pulled back the blankets and maneuvered himself so that the farmer rested their head on his chest and they were practically wrapped around each other. “There we go, is this good?”</p><p>“Yup,” they replied as they nuzzled against Harvey’s knit sweater, “Practically feeling better already.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service. But as good as human contact is for staving off chills, I still want you to eat and take some medicine later.” Harvey laughed as the farmer whined and buried their face further into his chest, “I know, I know but we can do that later. For now, just rest up okay?”</p><p>But Harvey’s words fell on deaf ears as the warmth of the bed and the gentle creaks and noises of the house lulled the farmer into a deep peaceful sleep. And in the space between consciousness and sleep, they were able to temporarily forget their annoyingly uncomfortable symptoms and instead focus on the steady heartbeat of their beloved husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting in my wips for a while and here we go! Hope y'all enjoyed and let me know if you want more Harvey/Farmer fics &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>